Obey Us
by AlicexBloodyRosex
Summary: Absolutamente todo era normal antes de que ella irrumpiera en nuestras vidas. ¿Como una simple mujer podía causar tantos estragos con su cercanía? Pero si sigue mirándome así mi ya flaqueante autocontrol se irá al infierno junto con su ropa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto©**

 **Obey Us.**

 **By: Yume No Quimera**  
.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**  
.

.

.

 **Premonición**

.

.

.

—Ni lo pienses, Ino. — Musitaba burlona una chica de delicadas facciones con el móvil en mano.  
Eran prácticamente las 16 p.m cuando Sakura de 18 años salía de la universidad a la que asistía, sus estudios secundarios recientemente culminados y éste año comenzaba a seguir la carrera de medicina en Tokio, ilusionada más que nada pues se había mudado del pequeño pueblo de Konoha con sus sueños de ser una gran doctora, acudió a su única tía que vivía ahí pidiéndole asilo en lo que culminaba su carrera o por lo menos a que encontrase un empleo de medio tiempo y ayudar con los gastos en casa ajena. Sus padres habían muerto hacia 1 año y también venía con el corazón cargando con todos los dolores de convertirse en una persona solitaria.  
—Te veo mañana en clases. Adiós. — Se despidió amablemente de su amiga de infancia.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras guardaba el móvil en su mochila, caminó unos cuantos metros cuando sintió la impresión de ser observada, giró la cabeza tratando de afinar la vista, al no notar nada extraño se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse llevar.

Ella continuó su camino mientras una figura la observaba detenidamente desde un callejón, sumido en las penumbras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 4 meses de que se había mudado con su tía, Yoriko, y todo iba viento en popa, estaba feliz, aunque no completamente. Sacudió la cabeza lanzando lejos cualquier pensamiento que pudiera corromper su estado de ánimo, respiró profundo y tiró suavemente del pestillo de la puerta oyendo sin querer una conversación que mantenía su tía en el teléfono.

 _—_ _¿Es suficiente para pagar todo? — Murmuraba ella. —Entonces.. Quedensela.— Y colgó_.

Sakura no entendió pero le restó importancia ya que confiaba en ella, era su única familia después de todo, aunque era una persona que tenia sus propios asuntos, salía a menudo de noche y regresaba al amanecer, pero nunca la cuestionó, era su vida, ella no tenia porque inmiscuirse. Lo ignoró todo.

—Ya llegué. — Saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
Su tía dio un respingo, como si _ocultara alguna cosa_.  
— Cariño. — Saludó con ternura. — Me asustaste.— Procedió a darle un afectuoso abrazo. —¿Tienes hambre?—  
—Mucha. — Exclamó con alegría.

La _adoraba.  
Era su segunda madre.  
O al menos eso ella creía._

.

Fue a su habitación y colocó con desgano la mochila sobre el escritorio. Tomó una toalla y fue directo a la ducha en donde se sumió en el tibio chorro que recorría ávidamente su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, seguido salió de la ducha con el ánimo más relajado.

—Definitivamente una ducha caliente es lo mejor para aliviar mis tensiones. — Comentó mientras se colocaba una sudadera, en ese momento oyó el click de unas llaves, su tía saldría de nuevo, observo por el borde de la ventana como ella se iba a alejando en su coche, cuando se disponía a cerrar las cortinas divisó a una figura borrosa tras un farol, iluminado solamente por la tenue luz de la luna ya que éste estaba sin funcionar desde hacia varias noches, el hombre estaba enfundado en un traje oscuro y una capucha cubría su cabeza, el desconocido ni siquiera intentó esconder su presencia, de hecho al notar que están siendo observado por ella descaradamente le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pudo ver casi en una ráfaga de segundo un destello rojizo en los ojos del hombre, su pecho se comprimió y el le dedicó una especie de sonrisa ladina mientras comenzaba a perderse entre el manto de la noche.

 _Simplemente espeluznante._

Cerró todo y aseguró cada puerta y ventana del lugar con el temor apremiando su corazón. Suspiró y fue a la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Al día siguiente se levantó como todas las mañanas, despues de aquel episodio, sintió que necesitaba pasarlo por alto solo por ahora, y con ese pensamiento comenzó el casi monótono correr de sus días pero ella era feliz de ésa forma, su zona de confort, el lugar preciado en donde quería pertenecer, en dónde hallaba amor, en dónde su dolor no la alcanzaba del todo, su paraíso.

—¡Bien! — Pensó para si misma y sonrió como solía hacerlo desde que llegó.  
Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida, su tía no había regresado aún de sus habituales salidas asi que dejo el desayuno listo para cuando ella volviera.  
Se colocó los zapatos mientras los calzaba sintió una especie de premonición, un frío extraño caló hondo en su pecho, como si de una advertencia se tratara.

 _—_ _¿Qué es esto? —_

Acomodó un pequeño mechón rebelde tras su oreja y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la universidad, no quedaba lejos y había salido temprano para no tener que tomar el reñido autobús, suspiró con desgano sólo al recordar lo sofocante que era viajar con ése calor, ahora se sentía una temperatura agradable, ella llevaba puesto una blusa roja de tirantes, unos jeans y unos converse, tenia el pelo suelto que danzaba al son del viento, lo tenia tan largo que pasaba de su cintura.  
Llego a una parada de autobuses y antes de cruzar la calle paró un momento para tomar su móvil y llamar a Ino, fue en ese mismo momento cuando un lujoso coche negro paró frente a ella, confundida retrocedió unos pasos pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta del auto salieron unos hombres que la tomaron e introdujeron dentro mientras le cubrían la cabeza con un pasamontañas.  
—Quedate quieta— Demandó uno de los hombres. — Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás —.

Los sollozos de terror no se hicieron esperar, estaba tan aterrorizada que sólo lloraba incesantemente.

— _Tenemos a la chica, Jefe_ —

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ya veo. — Musitaba un hombre sentado cómodamente en un lujoso sillón de cuero italiano mientras era observado por un par de hombres con cierto parecido físico. Echaba humo de un cigarrillo hasta extinguirlo en el cenicero.  
— Señores. Estén listos, Uchiha's Casino recibirá una invitada especial.— Exclamaba mientras curvaba sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa ante la mirada confundida de los presentes.

— _Nuestra verdadera fiesta comienza ahora_.—

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! De nuevo~

Borré la historia y volví a resubirla porque necesitaba reajustaría. Mis sentidas disculpas espero que esta "retocada" versión les agrade.  
En fin, agradecería los reviews y así podré actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias~

.

.

.

.

.

[Yume Off]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

 **¡Que comiencen los Juegos del Placer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron, Sakura no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, excepto la velocidad del carro conduciendo, girando, deteniéndose por cortos instantes y volviendo a arrasar la carretera, el miedo era lo único que la mantenía consciente, estaba desolada, antes de permitirse sucumbir al pánico recordó a sus padres, su amiga, su tía, los momentos felices atesorados en su corazón, recordaba las palabras de aliento que recibía en sus peores momentos, retomó la cordura y su mente se tranquilizó, una vocecilla que nunca antes había oído, ésta le decía que su situación era precaria y que no debía darse el lujo de perder la vida ahora, tenia tanto porque luchar, por lo que vivir, era hora de que enfrentase la realidad que el destino le ponía, lo haría, no sabía cómo pero hallaría la forma.

Casi de inmediato el coche aparcó, se asustó pero controló a duras penas las lágrimas.

— Ven aquí. — Demandó uno de los hombres mientras tiraba violentamente de su brazo. Casi sentía que iba a dislocarle el codo.

— Oye. ¿Que crees que te hará el jefe si ve los moretones en su nueva adquisición? — Reprendió el hombre de atrás.

¿ _Adquisicion_?

— Demonios. — Dijo sintiendo un par de brazos rodearla por la cintura y cargarla sobre hombros, su estómago por momentos los sentía aplastarse contra el hombro contrario, trató de respirar pero cada vez le dificultaba más. Antes de intentar moverse el hombre paró y la bajo sin violencia, escuchó unos golpeteos contra una superficie dura ¿Una puerta?. Escuchó cuando ésta aparentemente se abrió, lo siguiente es que le fue retirada el pasamontañas y sus ojos le escocieron bastante, trató con firmeza enfocar la vista y se encontró con un hombre de porte magnífico, alto, enfundado en un traje negro, el cabello negro muy largo recogida en una coleta mal atada, dos largos mechones le caían, uno de ellos cubría completamente su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos, eran inexplicablemente negros, la observaban con detenimiento, cuál niño cuando le dan un nuevo juguete, despertó de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que sus secuestradores se habían esfumado, mordió su labio inferior para luego fijar su vista en el extraño frente a ella, éste había ingresado nuevamente a la habitación y le hizo un ademán para que entrara, cerró la puerta tras de ella, observó distraídamente a su alrededor, no había nadie, sólo él. Las tenues luces iluminaban el lugar, decoración un tanto tétrica y el fuerte olor del cigarrillo inundaban sus narices.

El desconocido se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas, observando con deleite su persona, ella se sintió más indefensa y el lo notó.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, resistiendo entonces las ganas de salir corriendo y pedir auxilio, con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar lo observó con firmeza, él por su parte tomó de su barbilla, levantándola levemente.

— Tan joven. Tan indefensa. Tan mía. — Susurró aquel hombre mientras Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda al oír aquello. Cuando abrió la boca para espetar fue cuando el desconocido rodeó su cintura besándola con una furia tal que por un momento se le había olvidado respirar, puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de él empujando, sin el más mínimo efecto por supuesto, él hombre rió entre sus labios y fue cuando una de sus manos se deslizaron a través de la fina tela de la blusa que vestía bajando hasta los jeans, introdujo una mano y apretó el trasero de la misma haciendo que ésta soltara un quejido, sus mejillas eran algo así cómo un farolillo de navidad, se removió de entre los brazos de aquél mientras el daba besos y mordidas a lo largo de su cuello, ella ahogaba los gemidos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— P-Para...— Pidió entre jadeos. — ¡P-Para, maldita sea! — Bramó y le dio una patada en la entrepierna mientras el dio un quejido de dolor, ella retrocedió tanto que su espalda dio contra la pared, horrorizada observó como la expresión de aquel individuo se tornaba siniestra.

Se sacudió el traje como si nada hubiese pasado y señaló con el dedo.

— Yo no volvería a hacer eso si fuera tú. — Espetó completamente impávido. — En tu actual situación, no estás en la posición de negarte a nada. ¿Entiendes?—

— ¡Nunca tendrás nada de mi! ¡Yo soy libre! — Escupió. Las palabras salieron de su boca más rápido de lo que siquiera tomó pensarla.

Él sonrió. Tan arrebatadora y electrizante era aquella mueca suya. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza negándose al hecho de que estaba siendo avasallada por ello y al darse cuenta él ya se encontraba nuevamente frente a ella, con un brazo apoyado por la pared impidiendo que ella se escurriera. Cómo es que fue tan descuidada.

Ella se horrorizó colocando por inercia sus manos sobre su propio pecho a modo de defensa con una expresión tan pura para alguien tan oscuro como él, sabía que ella era absoluta pureza, ese inmaculado rostro simplemente hizo que las cosas se pusieran dolorosas allí abajo, era la primera vez que algo asi sucedía y eso lo deleitaba.

— Te repito. En tu actual situación no puedes negarte a nada. Yo te compré, me perteneces. Soy tu amo y tú mi pertenencia. Eres propiedad ahora de Uchiha Madara.—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Opiniones? C:

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~


End file.
